Jonazi Kombuchi
History Jonazi Kombuchi was born as a prodigy literally. When Jonazi was born, he was literally already using nen cutting his mother when he wanted her to put him down. Growing up, Jonazi always wanted to be alone not wanting to have anything to do with anyone. Komui being a protective grandmother declared Jazerki to send that boy for help (since he was way to young to be acting this way), but Jazerki explain that this is the only way Jonazi would grow up to be a strong hunter. Despite Jonazi not showing his feelings to well, he cared for both his parents & family for the most part. Since Zoldyck and Kombuchi family has history from way back, Jonazi met Illumi while he was doing a mission. Jonazi then sense a shiny item going towards the back of head. He had to use his Glass Shatter to manipulate the state of the needle to glass and shatter it before it can actually take control (it means that he was able to manipulate the state of the needle in not even a milliseconds after it touch his head). It turns out that Illumi had a whole army of civilian behind him and attempted to use Needle People on Jonazi. Illumi was impresses by Jonazi replying with "You are the only person to dodge Needle People, How interesting" then tell Jonazi that if he ever see him again to watch his back . Jonazi analysis Illumi aura which turns out being ever so slightly higher then his but not enough to make a huge difference in Battle. Jonazi joined the Assassin Ten 3 years ago, which means he is usually busy but try to make it back home once in a while. His father was capture 2 years ago. Appearance Jonazi is a aloof individual with battle experience. He has a stoic and pissed off expression which might make some see him as dangerous guy. He has messy Black hair and eyes that makes him look like he hasn't slept in weeks. Abilities Super Human Strength-''' stronger than a average human I'''mmense Speed- '''super human speed '''Immense Stealth- '''Very Stealthy Nen & Nen History He was born using Nen and was a simple Transmitter (only able to use Glass). Later with experience, he was able to branch out and expand his abilities. He is the only family member who was born using Nen. '''Nen Type Type: Manipulation/Transmutation Glass Shatter: By touching a another objects, he can manipulate it to look/function like glass. He can usually do this in a matter of seconds depending on how small/large the item is. If the state of the objects/item is a gas, he cannot manipulate it with this Nen ability Mirror: Jonazi can manipulate his nen to look/ function like a mirror. Jonazi summons at least 5 Mirrors around his opponent to confuses them. He then shatters them and send the pieces of glass towards his foe. The mirror can also reflect Nen attacks. Type: Transmutation/Emission Glass: By transmitting his nen, can create a glass like hatsu. He can detach this nen out of his body and send it towards a foes/their nen abilities. He can then cover his enemy and their abilities with this glass like hatsu. Weakest: Using this ability can cause Jonazi to get cut. Glass Wind Razor: Unlike Glass Shatter, This nen ability can be mix in the air. After building up nen and detaching it sending it up to the sky, this bring down razor sharp glass to shot through the sky. Weakest: Uses up the most nen. Can only be uses with the sky/air. Joining the Assassin Twelve Jonazi was requested by Komui Kombuchi to join the ranks of the Twelve despite only being 1 star. Since Michi and Komui has a close relation to each other, Michi invited Jonazi to the Elite 12 and he serves as a guard. Trivia * Is Jazerki first born child * Has the most potential out of the Gen 5 Family members * He inspires members like Kjelle * He like playing with glass/glass bottle when he was younger. * One of the fewest members to be in two Affiliation * Base on Hisoka power scaling, Jonazi is a 90 points Komui Kombuchi Diana Kombuchi Kjelle Kombuchi Neversa Kombuchi Estelle Kaito Armani Kaito Category:Transmuter Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Hunters Category:Thieves Category:AssassinTwelve